Ice Princess
by ChristyK
Summary: The brothers try to solve the mystery of a spirit who kills men on a frozen Wisconsin lake
1. Chapter 1

This one was written after Born Under a Bad Sign

I started this one after Born Under a Bad Sign from season two …., but then got bored with it and put it away. I decided to finally yank it out and finish it. Hope you like it.

Ice Princess

Chapter one

A few days after the demon had been exorcised from Sam they were back on the road and onto their next hunt. Dean knew it was the best thing for his brother to get right back into the action and not to sit around dwelling on what had happened. But Sam had been quiet throughout most of the trip to Wisconsin and Dean knew his brother was replaying what had happened over and over in his head. Finally Sam looked over at Dean.

"You know Dean you should have shot me back at Jo's."

"Sam we've already been over this a million times. It wasn't your fault; it was that damn demon that possessed you."

"But you still should have shot Dean. I almost slashed Jo, and if Bobby hadn't stepped in I would have killed you."

"No Sam _you_ wouldn't have killed me, _you_ wouldn't have hurt anyone. It was the demon, not you. You need to remember that."

"Yeah but what if it comes back Dean? What if I'm possessed again? Or what if I turn evil? If that happens I want you to finish it. You promised me you would and I need to know you'll keep that promise."

"Sam…." Dean shook his head and looked out the window.

"I mean it Dean. I already killed one man … I know you're going to say it wasn't me, but it was using my body to do it. I tried to stop it but it was like I was sleep walking and couldn't do a damn thing. I never want to feel that way again. If I'm ever possessed again I want you to take care of it before I hurt anyone."

"Sam I'm not blowing you away unless there is absolutely no way to save you and damn it don't you ask me to."

Sam turned away from Dean and looked out the front window.

"Other hunters are going to come after me Dean. You know sooner or later they'll figure out it was me that killed that hunter."

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens." Dean glanced over at Sam and knew he had to get his brother's mind off of what had happened and back on the present "Sam…..we're on a hunt. If you're not up for this then tell me, because I need you with me one hundred percent."

"I'm with you." Sam looked over at his brother. "I mean it Dean; I'll be there, don't worry."

"Okay then let's go over what we know so far."

Sam took some papers out of the glove compartment.

"Well we know that this spirit is suppose to hang out at Blue Marsh Lake in Settler's Grove about two hours east of L.A., and it only appears when the lake is frozen over." Sam began reading what he had jotted down from the website that they had found about the apparition. "Twelve men have died over the last five years, all having fallen through the ice and dying from either drowning or hyperthermia. There was only one witness to one of the men's drowning…. She was in the car with him and said a glowing light appeared alongside the road as they drove by the lake, the light then slowly materialized into a woman. She said their engine suddenly went dead and her boyfriend managed to pull over to the shoulder of the road. She then stated that this woman appeared at the driver's window and summoned her boyfriend out of the car. She said she begged him not to get out of the car and he kept telling her he was trying not to but he couldn't help himself." Sam glanced over at Dean. "Sounds like the spirit had control of his body but not his mind."

"Yeah it sounds that way…what else."

"She said she tried to open her door to grab him and pull him back into the car but her door wouldn't open, it was as if something was holding it shut. She says she watched him walk out onto the lake with this apparition and then the ice cracked and he disappeared into the water. She said the spirit stood there for a few seconds then it too disappeared back into the lake. She said she tried to call for help on her cell phone but it wouldn't work, but she kept trying and ten minutes later she finally got through, but of course by then it was too late. They found his body a few days later."

"What does it say about the legend itself?"

"It said a girl named Melody Monroe, had died there about five years ago. According to reports, she had been seen walking in the area before her disappearance. No one really knows what happened to her or how she got in the lake. But the guess is that someone picked her up then attacked her. They think she must have run out onto the ice to escape her attacker and fell through and drowned. Now she comes back for revenge, unfortunately she's killing men who apparently weren't even involved in her death. That's basically it." Sam looked over at Dean.

"So what do the cops have to say about it?"

"The cops said the men died while either ice fishing, hunting, or just hiking across the ice. A lot of people use the lake when it's frozen as a shortcut to their houses. They said the witness was hysterical when found her and that she had imagined the whole spirit thing. They surmised that the couple had had a fight and the man had gotten out of the car and had walked out onto the ice to scare his girlfriend and had fallen through. They say the legend is hogwash and just something some teenagers made up to scare each other."

"But twelve people in five years, that seems like a hell of a lot of people to be all just accidents."

"Well I guess we'll find out." Sam said as he pointed at a sign saying 'Blue Marsh Lake five miles ahead'.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like the rest of the story.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter two

They pulled up alongside the lake and got out of the car. The cold of the dark winter night immediately hit them and they both shivered and zipped up their jackets as they walked down to the lake. Once there Dean took a few steps out onto the ice.

"Dean be careful." Sam warned him, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his brother. Sam had fallen through the ice on a lake when he was five and could still remember the feeling of the freezing water sucking his breath away. He could still see the fear on Dean's face when he had fallen through. They had been fighting with each other and he had run out onto the lake to get away from his brother. Dean had stood on the shore and watched as the ice cracked beneath him and opened up under him. His brother had stood there for a few seconds frozen with fear as he watched him bobbing up and down in the water. Finally Dean had shouted for their dad who came running down to the lake. Their dad had grabbed a large branch lying nearby and crawled out onto the ice on his stomach and pushed the branch out over the hole. Sam had managed to grab the branch but couldn't hold on; his hands were too numb from the cold. He remembered his Dad yelling for Dean to come out onto the ice and his Dad holding onto Dean's leg as Dean stretched out over the hole and grabbed him. He could still hear their dad giving Dean hell for fighting with him. He had felt bad for Dean because the fight had been his fault not his brother's, but Dean took the punishment and never ratted on him. Now as he watched his brother step out onto the ice the memory of that day long ago came flooding back to him.

"Dean …don't go out any further…please." Sam pleaded with his brother.

"It's okay Sam. I'm just trying to see how thick it is." He took a few more steps out then looked back at Sam. "It seems pretty….." He stopped when he saw the look of fear on his brother's face. "Sammy you okay?"

Sam stood frozen for a few seconds before talking.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Just get off the ice."

Dean walked back to his brother. He had forgotten about the ice incident years before but the look on his brother's face brought it back to him.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Dean asked. "Because if you aren't….we end it now, I'm not putting you through this."

"Sorry." Sam gave a nervous laugh. "I thought I was over it, but seeing you walk out there…. it all came back."

"Well then this is over, we'll find another hunt." Dean started walking back to the car. He turned around when he noticed Sam wasn't following him. "Sam?"

Sam stood transfixed staring out onto the lake.

"Sam?" Dean repeated as he walked over to his brother.

"Dean, don't you see it?"

"See what Sam?"

"She's out there Dean." Sam slowly raised his arm and pointed out onto the lake.

Dean looked out to where Sam was pointing but couldn't see a thing.

"Sam, there's nothing out there."

"There…" Sam pointed. "In the middle of the lake…Don't you see her?"

Sam watched as a glowing blue mist emerged from the center of the lake and hovered over it.

"Sam I don't see anything."

"She's there Dean." Sam seemed to be in a trance as he slowly started walking out onto the ice his fear of the ice seemingly forgotten as the mist turned into a figure.

Dean grabbed his arm stopping him from going further.

"Sam, is she calling you?"

"No, she's not even paying attention to me. She's just… standing there. It looks like she's waiting for someone."

"Sam there's nothing there, maybe it's that psychic thing you have going, because I don't see anything."

"She's moving…" Sam said as he turned and looked across the lake. "Dean…." He pointed to where a car was parked next to the lake. "She's heading for that car." Sam started running around the lake toward the car with Dean right behind him. "She's at the car Dean!" Sam yelled over his shoulder to his brother. He began waving his arms in the air trying to get the driver's attention as he watched him get out of the car.

"Don't follow her! Get back in the car!" Sam shouted as he watched the man begin to head out onto the ice along with the mist. "Stop! Don't go with her!"

Dean still couldn't see the spirit but he could see the man walking out onto the ice and knew the spirit was luring him out there.

"Go back! Don't follow her!" Dean shouted to the man.

The man glanced at them and they could see the terror on his face.

"I can't stop!...Help me!... Please help me!" He shouted back to them terrified.

Sam and Dean both headed out onto the ice toward the man, Sam completely forgetting his fear in his attempt to save the man's life.

"Sam the ice is thick, he won't fall through!" Dean shouted to his brother.

The ice had to be about six inches thick and should support the man's weight with no problem. But a few seconds after Dean made his statement they watched in horror as the ice cracked directly under the man and as he screamed in terror as he slipped into the freezing water. Sam watched as the glowing figure sank back into the ice.

"Nooooooo!" Sam shouted as he ran toward the opening in the ice. He laid down near the hole and reached into the freezing water hoping the man hadn't been swept away by the current and he'd be able to grab him, but when he couldn't find him he was just about ready to dive in after him when he felt his brother grab his jacket.

"It's too late Sam." Dean said as he pulled his brother back. Dean knew the current had already pulled the man away from the opening and it would be impossible to find him, and he wasn't about to let his brother risk his life by trying. They both watched in shock as the ice almost immediately began to freeze back over the hole.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews

**Ice Princess**

Chapter three

"Dean he could still be alive, we got to find him!" Sam pulled himself away from his brother but by then the ice had already formed over the hole.

They both knew it was impossible for the ice to freeze that fast and knew the spirit must have had something to do with it. Soon the hole was completely iced over and there was no indication of where the man had fallen in.

Sam stood staring at the ice as his childhood fear came rushing back to him. As he looked down at the ice he relived the memory of his heavy jacket holding him down as he tried to climb out of the hole, but his hands had only slipped on the ice and there was no way he could get out. He remembered the cold icy water pulling him down into the darkness as his lungs screamed for air. He took a few steps backward and Dean could see the fear return on his face.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said softly as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder and lead him off the ice.

Once on the shore Sam stood looking down at the ground, embarrassed by his show of fear. Dean patted him on the back.

"It's okay Sammy. We don't have to do this. We can get in the car and leave here and never look back."

"No we can't…. We saw a man die tonight Dean, we can't just walk away."

"Why not? There are other people out there we can save. We'll find a new hunt."

"Dean, you know we just can't leave. That spirit will keep killing people if we don't stop her. We're here; we might as well see what we can do."

"Sam… I know how you feel about the ice. …You almost died that day. …. I never should have come here; I wasn't thinking…I'm sorry."

"That was a long time ago Dean, I was just a kid. I need to get over it; I need to put it behind me."

"That's easier said then done Sam. A fear like that can stay with you for a lifetime."

"Well I can't let it. That thing killed a man right in front of us and we got to stop it."

"You sure Sam, because I have no problem with getting back in the car and heading on out of here?"

"Yeah I'm sure. We're here; let's see what we can do."

"Well the first thing we got to do is call the cops and tell them about the man. Then we'll have to lay low till they recover the body."

They turned and headed back to the car. There was nothing they could do that night so they figured they'd find a motel and get some rest. They knew they couldn't return to the lake until the body was found and the police investigation was over with. But once the body was recovered they'd stake out the lake and try to stop the spirit from killing anyone else

**The motel room**

Sam sat staring out of the window while Dean watched a basketball game.

"Hey….the Celtics just took the lead." Dean yelled over to his brother. "There's no way the Lakers are going to come back."

"Yeah." Sam answered obviously not at all interested with the game.

"Didn't I tell you the Celtics were going to win?"

"Yeah."

"I think you owe me twenty."

"Yeah."

"Damn it Sam is that all you can say?"

"Yeah."

Dean got up and walked over to his brother but Sam was lost in thought and didn't even realize Dean was standing right next to him.

"Earth to Sam." Dean said as he waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes. The movement caused Sam to snap out of his trance and he looked at Dean.

"What?"

"You're not paying any attention to what I'm saying are you?"

"Sorry….I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the guy that died tonight." Sam once more looked out the window.

"Sam there was no way we could have reached him in time."

"I keep hearing him screaming and seeing the look in his eyes….He was terrified Dean."

"Yeah I guess he was."

"He begged us to do something."

"There was nothing we could have done Sam."

"Maybe if I had just noticed him a little earlier…or grabbed him before he fell in…"

"Don't go second guessing yourself." Dean said angrily. He wasn't about to let Sam blame himself for the man's death. "There wasn't a damn thing you could have done. We win some, we lose some, it's the name of the game Sam."

"So what do we do now?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"Tomorrow we'll head out to Melody's mother's house and see if we can learn anything new."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Princess

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter four

**The next morning**

After eating a light breakfast the brothers looked up Melody's mother's address in the phone book and drove out to her house. Each wore a dark colored suit and carried a fake police identification badge with them.

Dean rang the doorbell and after a few seconds a pretty woman in her late forties opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Monroe?"

"Yes can I help you?"

Dean and Sam both flashed their IDs.

"We're from the State Bureau of Investigation. We're here about your daughter."

"Have you found any new leads?"

"No, but we'd like to talk to you about her."

"I don't know what more I can tell you….but come on in." She stood back and left them into the house. The smell of roses was overpowering as they walked into the living room. Red roses were everywhere …some fresh and in vases….some artificial…. The room smelled like a funeral home.

Once in the house Dean motioned for her to sit down while they stood in front of her taking notes.

"I thought the case was closed." She said as she looked up at them.

"Cases where someone died mysteriously are never closed ma'am." Dean explained.

"Mrs. Monroe, what was your daughter like?" Sam asked.

"Please call me Maddie….Mrs. Monroe sounds so formal."

"Maddie, could you tell us a little about your daughter?"

Tears filled the woman's eyes as she fingered a large cross that hung around her neck.

"My daughter was my life. Did they tell you she was my only child?" When they nodded she continued. "Her father and I were divorced when she was little and I raised her by myself. We were very close."

"How 'bout her friends? Did she have any boyfriends who might have wanted to harm her? Had she broken up with anyone right before she died?"

"Melody didn't have a steady boyfriend. …My daughter was a good girl but a little wild sometimes. She liked to hang out at Mallory's, a bar in town. She'd dance, flirt, have a few drinks, but she always came home alone, never with a boy. She remembered what I went through with her father and she didn't want to rush into any kind of a relationship."

"How 'bout boys….did any give her any trouble?"

"The night before she died I heard that one of the boys at the bar was getting a little rough with her."

"Rough?" Dean glanced over at Sam.

"They were arguing about something and he was pushing her around, they said she slapped him." Mrs. Monroe gave a little smile. "My little girl didn't stand for anyone getting nasty with her." She said proudly.

"Did they tell you who she was arguing with?"

"I think they said it was Kevin Neider, he's a wild boy, gets away with a lot because his father is the mayor." She looked back and forth between Dean and Sam. "The police checked him out though…. they said he had an alibi. They think Melody was walking home and some stranger tried to pick her up and she ran out onto the ice and fell in. They said the person might have driven off and never even knew what had happened…. They also said maybe she was just taking a short cut across the lake to our house and no one else was even involved. She's done that before, crossed the ice at night. I used to warn her about it all the time."

"Your daughter didn't drive that night?"

"She had her license, but when she went to the club she walked or got a lift from a friend. I used to warn her all the time about driving drunk and wouldn't let her have the car if I knew she was going to the bar." She looked away as if remembering that night, then looked back up at the brothers. "Why are you investigating this again? The police chief told me the case was closed. … I don't know if I can go through all this again."

"I'm sorry, but like I said a case like this is never officially closed. They may be put it aside for awhile until new evidence is found, but they're never closed."

"But that's what he told me. He said her death was ruled an accidental drowning. That's what it says on her death certificate. I could show it to you if you'd like. The police chief told me it was just a tragic accident."

"Yes ma'am we'd like to see it if you don't mind."

She left the room and returned a few minutes later with the certificate which she handed to Dean. He looked at it but saw nothing unusual on the certificate, he then handed it to Sam who after glancing at it handed it back to the woman.

"Thanks ma'am that's about all for now. We'll keep in touch."

**Outside the Monroe house**

"What do you think?" Sam asked his brother as they walked to the car.

"It could be just like she said…a tragic accident."

"But why would she haunt the lake, why kill those men?"

"Maybe she just hates men…. Or maybe she ran out onto the ice and fell through and drowned accidentally just like they ruled. Maybe since she died so young her spirit is restless…."

"Or maybe there's more to the story then her mother knows." Sam interrupted him.

"Could be. Why don't we head into town and hit the bar, see what we can dig up."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going away for a few days and will post the next chapter when I come back on Wednesday.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter five

The brothers first drove back to the motel and changed their clothes, they didn't want to stand out in the bar by wearing suits. They then headed down to Mallory's.

As soon as they walked into the bar they could tell they weren't welcomed. All of the patron's heads turned to look at them; and none of them appeared to be too friendly.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other then put on their friendliest smiles as they took seats at the counter. The bartender walked over and stood in front of them.

"We'll both take a beer." Dean told the man. The bartender looked back and forth between the brothers then walked away. He deliberately served the other patrons first before bringing their beers back.

"Took your time there buddy didn't cha?" Dean said as he picked up his beer. The bartender ignored him and walked away. "Friendly town isn't it?" He said to Sam as he took a sip of beer.

"Just your typical small town." Sam said as he too took a sip.

"Hey, how 'bout a game of pool?" Dean said as he walked over and put a quarter in the pool table. He knew the locals wouldn't be able to resist challenging them.

Dean and Sam monopolized the pool table till the regular patrons began to get angry and tried to take it back. A few of the men lined up quarters hoping to beat the brothers and take control of the table. But even their best pool player wasn't as good as the Winchesters. But as the games went on and the booze began to flow the bar patrons began to loosen up a little and talk.

"Where are you boys from?" One of the men asked as he lined up a shot.

"L.A." Dean said as he chalked his pool cue.

"Are you boys' actors?" Tina one of the barmaids who stood near the pool table asked. "You're both cute enough to be actors." She said flirtingly.

"No,…no we're not actors." Dean sized her up then gave her one of his most charming smiles. He could tell she was disappointed so he quickly added. "We actually do work for the studio though… We're location finders."

"What's that?" She asked.

"We find places all over the United States or Canada to shoot scenes in. We were thinking of maybe using your lake for some scenes. It has just the right atmosphere for the film we're doing."

"Yeah we're filming a horror movie and we heard that the lake is haunted." Sam gave a little laugh as if he didn't believe the stories. "It'll add a little realism to the movie." Sam looked over at the girl and smiled. "You're a local girl aren't you?"

"Sure am…born and raised here."

"You ever hear anything about the lake being haunted? We heard several men fell through the ice and drowned, and that a girl's spirit haunts the lake."

The girl looked around nervously at the other patrons.

"It's just a local legend, it's not true." She started to turn away.

"That's too bad… I was thinking we could maybe use you in the movie."

"Me?" Tina spun around her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah…. At the end of the movie you could tell the tale of the lake. Add a nice little touch to the movie."

"I'd be in the movie?"

"At least at the end of it you would be. But if you don't have anything to tell…we really can't use you." Sam turned back to the game.

"Well actually I…."

Tina's statement was cut off when a man grabbed her arm.

"Don't you need to be getting back to work Tina?"

"I'm on break Kevin." She said as she tried to pull her arm away, but he held on tight.

Dean and Sam quickly glanced at each other when they heard the man's name. Was this the mayor's son, the one Melody's mother had told them about?

"Hey we don't want to start any trouble." Dean said holding his hands up. "We just thought maybe the young lady might like a small spot in the movie." He smiled at Tina. "You're a pretty girl; you should look into acting or modeling."

Kevin shoved Tina away then glared over at Dean as Tina walked back behind the bar.

"We don't need strangers coming in here filling our women's head full of crap."

"Sorry…we didn't mean to cause any trouble." Sam quickly spoke up trying to stop the tension from elevating any further. "We just thought maybe one of you would like to make a few bucks giving us a little background on the story we heard. It would make a great post script to the movie."

"There's nothing to tell." Kevin stated.

Dean looked at his watch then over at Sam.

"Hey it's getting late and we need to call the studio early tomorrow. … Why don't we head back to the motel and go over the photos we took."

"Yeah I guess we better, they'll be pissed off if they knew we were boozing it up instead of working."

"Good game boys." Dean told the men as he picked up his pool winnings. He then looked over at Sam. "I'm going to take a leak…be right back…. Pick up a six pack to take with us." Dean handed Sam a twenty as he headed toward the restroom.

Sam watched as Kevin walked over to Tina. He couldn't hear what was being said but when she turned to walk away Kevin grabbed her arm and twisted it causing her to cry out in pain. Sam quickly walked over to them.

"You're hurting the lady." He said as he glared at Kevin. "I suggest you let her go."

"This is none of your business." Kevin turned toward Sam as he released Tina's arm.

"Oh but I think it is." Sam gently pushed Tina behind him and away from Kevin.

"You're just itching to start trouble aren't you boy?" Kevin asked as his friends began to circle Sam.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Princess

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter six

Dean heard the argument as soon as he came out of the restroom and immediately sized up the situation. Ten or more men were standing around his brother and some of them held pool sticks which they tapped menacingly in the palm of their hand. He knew he and Sam would have little problem taking the whole bunch down if they had to, but that wasn't what they came for. He hurried over to Sam and stepped between his brother and Kevin.

"Okay everybody just calm down." He told the men surrounding his brother then looked at Kevin. "Sorry, my friend had a little too much to drink and has a hard time holding his liquor."

"Dean…" Sam didn't need his brother interfering.

"Shut up Sam." Dean turned and gave his brother a warning glance.

Sam knew Dean was right. They didn't want to start a fight in a town that they were looking for answers from. It was obvious the town didn't like strangers and fighting would only cause more tension and no answers. Sam looked back at Tina.

"Are you going to be okay?" If she even looked like she was going to say no there was no way Sam was going to leave her alone at the bar with Kevin.

"Yeah….yeah I'll be fine." She smiled at him as she rubbed her arm. "Thanks. Not many people would have stood up for me like that."

"Well they should. No man should push a woman around like that." He said then looked over at Kevin. "If I find out you touched her again I'll be back."

Dean quickly put his hand on the back of Sam's shoulder and led him towards the door.

"Come on Sammy boy let's get you back to the motel."

**Outside**

"What the hell were you doing Sam?" Dean asked once they were outside and walking toward their car.

"What do you mean what was I doing? That jerk was pushing her around. I think she knows something Dean and he didn't want her talking to us."

"So you had to step in."

"Yeah I did…You would have too if you saw how he was treating her."

Dean thought for a second and smiled.

"Yeah I guess I would have….But we have to be careful; we don't want to turn these people against us. We need them to find out what happened that night."

"By the way it went tonight I think they're already against us. … Well at least all of them except maybe Tina."

"Did you see the way her eyes lit up when we mentioned the movie? If she thinks she's getting a small part at the end of the movie I think she'll talk."

**Later**

On the way back to the motel they drove by the lake just as the scuba divers were pulling the body out of the water.

"So that makes thirteen now." Sam said as he leaned down to look out Dean's window. "Poor guy…to die like that…" Sam shook his head sadly.

"Yeah." Dean glanced over at Sam wondering if he was reliving the time he had fallen through the ice. Dean remembered it well; he had never felt that scared and helpless before.

**Dean's flashback**

"_Give it to me Sammy!" Dean shouted as he tried to grab the baseball cap Sam had taken from his head._

"_Come and get it!" Sam laughed as he turned and ran off toward the lake._

_Dean was tired and in no mood for games._

"_Damn it Sammy give it back! I mean it Sammy I'm going to kick your ass when I get you!" Dean shouted as he ran after his brother._

"_You can't catch me….You can't catch me…." Sam kept repeating as he waved Dean's cap over his head._

_Dean soon caught up with the younger boy but Sam stuck the cap under his jacket._

"_Give it to me!" Dean tried to reach inside of Sam's jacket but when he couldn't he ended up punching his brother in the jaw. _

_Sam went down hard then looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He had always looked up to his big brother and it hurt him that Dean had actually hit him._

"_I was just playing." He said as he wiped at his eyes._

"_Well I'm not. …. I'm sick of you Sam, you're a pain in the ass. I wish you were dead."_

"_That's not nice …you shouldn't say that." Sam said getting up. "Dad wouldn't like you saying that….He'd be mad if he knew."_

"_Well he isn't going to know."_

_Sam started walking away._

"_Well what if I tell him?"_

"_You better not!" Dean started walking toward Sam as he clenched his fists._

_When Sam saw the look on Dean's face it was the first time he was actually afraid of his brother. At first Sam backed away but then turned and ran out onto the ice._

_Dean stood at the edge of the lake and looked out at Sam._

"_You better get back here. If Dad sees you out there he's going to be pissed off."_

"_Are you still going to hit me?"_

"_Yeah I'm going to smash your face in if Dad doesn't kick your butt first….Now get back here right now!" Dean took a few steps out onto the ice. "If I have to come out there …!" He didn't have to say more, Sam could hear the anger in his voice._

"_I'm sorry!" Sam shouted as he backed up even further onto the ice. "I was just playing Dean….I'm sorry!"_

_Just then the ice broke and Sam slipped under the freezing dark water._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter seven

**The lake, present time**

"You okay?" Sam asked as he looked over at Dean who was still staring out the window at the lake. When Dean didn't answer him he nudged him with his elbow. "Hey…"

"What?" Dean looked over at him.

"You seem like you're lost in thought….What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Dean swallowed hard as he tried to forget the memory of that night so long ago. His brother could have died that night and it would have been his fault. He knew it was just childish brotherly fighting but the memory of it still haunted him. "Why don't we head back to the motel, there's nothing we can do here." He said as he sped away from the scene.

**Outside the motel later that night**

Tina looked over her shoulder as she walked toward the motel room trying to make sure no one had followed her from the bar. She had stopped at the few motels in the area till she finally found the one that the brothers were staying at. With one last look over her shoulder she knocked on the door.

Sam gave Dean a questioning look as he got up from the table where he had his computer opened up in front of him. Dean shrugged his shoulders not knowing either who it might be. Both brothers took their guns out as Sam walked toward a window and pulled back the curtain. He quickly hid his gun in a chest drawer when he saw Tina standing out on the porch.

"Hi." He said as he opened the door then stood back and let her enter.

"Hi." She smiled back at him as she walked into the room.

Sam went out onto the porch and looked around but never saw Kevin who had followed Tina hiding behind a large bush.

Dean quickly pushed his gun under the pillow as he stood up and motioned her to a chair.

"Aren't you taking a chance coming out here?"

"Kevin owns a lot of people in this town but he doesn't own me, he only thinks he does." She smiled at Dean then stuck out her hand. "We were never introduced…I'm Tina….Tina Watkins."

"I'm Dean…"Dean nodded toward Sam. "…he's Sam. What brings you out here?"

"You said if I told you the legend and what I know about it you'd let me have a small part at the end of the movie you're working on."

"We'll talk to the producers and put in a good word for you." Sam hated lying to the girl but he knew it was probably the only way to get her to talk.

"Okay….."She hesitated for a few seconds then began. "I knew Melody, she was a regular at Mallory's."

"Did you know her well?"

"As well as any girl did, she was more friendly with the men."

"Was she Kevin's girlfriend?"

"He seemed to think so but she was everybody's girlfriend. She was pretty much the town whore."

Sam glanced over at Dean then looked at Tina.

"We talked to her mother she said she was a little wild but a good girl."

"That's what her mother wanted to believe, but Melody rebelled after her daddy left. You see her mother was very strict with her religious beliefs and Melody didn't want anything to do with that."

"What do you know about the day she died and about the legend?"

"Well…Melody was at the bar that night with Kevin and got into a bad argument. He stormed out of the bar but she stayed there. About an hour or so later she got a phone call and left. We never saw her again."

"Did she seem upset or angry when she left?"

"She seemed pretty pissed off."

"Then what happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing….We heard the next day that she had gone out onto the ice and fallen through."

"The legend…how did it get started?"

"People driving by the lake claim they sometimes see her standing next to it….then people started falling through the ice and dying."

"Did you know any of the victims?"

"All of them….They were all guys that hung out at Mallory's."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Princess

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter eight

There was nothing more she could tell them and she left a few minutes later with promises of a possible small part at the end of the movie. Sam made sure she got to her car safely then watched her drive away.

"So everybody that died hung out at Mallory's." He said as he walked back to Dean.

"Yeah, so is it just coincidence or is there a reason for it?"

"Well it's a small town, not many bars around. Maybe Mallory's the main local hang out and it is just coincidence that the men who died happen to hang out there."

"Or maybe she has a reason for killing these men. Maybe they were somehow involved in her death."

"All of them?"

"Who knows, maybe they were out for a gang bang and things went wrong."

"So you're thinking maybe she ran out onto the ice to get away from them and it gave way? … And now she's an angry spirit killing the men she holds responsible."

"It's happened before….a vengeful spirit killing the ones it holds responsible for its death."

"So she just waits till the lake is frozen over then one by one kills the men she blames for her death."

"Or that she thinks are responsible…maybe they aren't, we have no way of knowing."

"Her mother seems to think this Kevin character might be responsible, and after seeing how he treated Tina I'm thinking she might be right."

"Her mother also said Melody was a 'good girl' but Tina flushed that right down the toilet."

"So who's right, Melody's mother or Tina?"

**Later that night – 2:00AM**

Dean suddenly woke up to a cool breeze blowing across his bed. He had felt the room turn cooler earlier in the night but just assumed that something was wrong with the heater and had pulled his covers up around his neck and went back to sleep. But when he woke up this time the room was freezing. He immediately sat up and instinctively reached for the gun under his pillow. He could see that the motel room's door was wide open and the cold wind was quickly turning the room into an ice box. His first thought was of Sam and he glanced over at his bed only to find him missing. He knew if his brother had heard something he wouldn't have gone outside without first waking him up, at least he hoped so. But it was obvious Sam was gone and something or someone must have lured him outside.

Dean climbed out of bed and hurried to the porch.

"Sammy! Sam you out here?"

There was no answer. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Where the hell was his brother? He frantically searched the parking lot but there was no sign of Sam. Had he gone back to Mallory's for some reason? But if he had why hadn't he woken him? He went back into the room to get his jacket and then spotted Sam's jacket lying just where he had left it. Why would his brother go out into the frigid night without his jacket?

He jumped in his car and headed for the only place he could think Sam might be, Mallory's

**Five minutes later**

The lake was on the way to Mallory's and as Dean passed it he noticed the form of a man standing in the middle of the ice… Sam.

"What the hell?" Dean slammed on his brakes and skidded to a stop. He quickly climbed out of the car and headed to the edge of the lake.

"Sam! Sammy!" He shouted out to his brother who stood perfectly still as if in a trance. Dean knew Sam must be freezing because he was dressed only in jeans with no shirt or coat on, but the cold didn't seem to bother him. He took a few steps out onto the ice but stopped when he heard it cracking beneath his feet. He wasn't sure if the ice could hold both he and Sam so he stepped back onto the ground. "Sammy walk back to me! Come on Sam wake up and walk back to me!"

When his brother didn't acknowledge him he picked up a stone and threw it at Sam hitting him in the shoulder.

"Sam!"

This time Sam snapped out of his trance and turned toward Dean and there was no mistaking the fear and confusion in his eyes as he realized where he was.

"Dean?...Dean what…what's happening?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around himself shivering as the cold night air enveloped him.

"I don't know but we'll talk about it once you're back here. Now just take you time and walk towards me."

Sam tried to move but the fear of the ice came back to him full force and he couldn't force his legs to move.

"Come on Sammy you got to walk back to me, I can't come out there…the ice won't hold me."

"I …I can't…." Tears of shame filled his eyes. He had fought monsters and much worse but here he was standing in the middle of an ice filled lake scared to move.

"Okay….stay there. I'll come get you." Dean stepped out onto the ice determined to bring his brother back to safety. But as soon as he took a few steps the ice began to give way.

"No!...No stay there!" Sam's fear for his brother's safety outweighed his own and he slowly began walking back toward Dean.

"Sammy watch out!" Dean screamed as he watched a large crack appear in the ice right in front of his brother.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter nine

The ice only cracked but didn't break all the way through and Sam slowly made his way back to his brother. Dean immediately took off his jacket and gave it to Sam who was turning blue from the cold.

"Sam what the hell were you doing out there?" Dean asked once his brother had warmed up a bit.

"I …I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How the hell did you get out here?"

"I'm not sure…I thought I was dreaming."

"Dreaming…You mean you walked all the way out here in your sleep?"

"I guess so."

"What do you remember?" Dean asked as he led Sam back to the car.

"I remember this girl coming to me…she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand her. Dean…it was Melody….I'm sure it was."

"Why would she come to you? Was this some kind of weird psychic thing or what?"

Sam just shook his head; he was as confused as Dean was.

"Maybe she knew I knew how it felt to be under that ice."

**Sam's flashback**

_The last thing he saw was Dean coming toward him right before the ice gave way and he fell in. The icy water felt like a thousand knives stabbing him over and over, the pain was agonizing. At first he had been sucked under but he was a good swimmer and managed to resurface. But his coat was heavy and kept pulling him down. He knew he should take it off but his hands were too frozen to even do that. Sam remembered the terrified look on his brother's face as he watched him fight to stay above the water. Then he remembered Dean running to get their dad as he felt the cold dark water closing in over his head…._

**Dean's flashback**

_Dean remembered the terrifying helpless feeling he felt as he watched the icy water try to steal his brother from him. He tried to go out to him but the ice kept cracking and he knew if he fell in he wouldn't be any help to his brother. He felt his stomach twist in a knot as he watched Sam struggling to stay up but he could tell it was a losing battle. His brother was going to die, and it was his fault. His dad always told him to watch out for his baby brother and now he would be the one who caused his death. He remembered shouting out to Sam to keep fighting, keep trying…. Then of the terrifying moment he had to turn his back to his brother to run for help. He was positive he was going to turn around and Sam would be gone forever._

Dean tried to shake the memory from his mind.

"You think she's trying to tell you who killed her?"

"I think so…I don't know…But I don't think she wanted to hurt me."

"She has a funny way of showing it Sam. You could have died from pneumonia coming out here half dressed, or the ice could have given way and you could have fallen in."

"Yeah but I didn't fall in….I think ….this may sound crazy, but I think she was holding up the ice."

"Yeah Sam it does sound crazy. That bitch has killed thirteen men that we know of, and you could have been the fourteenth."

"But she only kills people from Mallory's according to Tina."

"She could make an exception Sam…. We still don't know her motives." Dean opened the passenger's door for Sam then jumped in the driver's side and turned the heat up to high. "Don't forget that Sam…this spirit is killing people and she might be coming for you next."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Princess

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter ten

Dean glanced over at Sam as he drove back to the motel. What the hell was going on he wondered? Was Melody really trying to contact Sam? Or had his brother just been dreaming and had walked in his sleep? He knew Sam used to have psychic visions but he thought they had ended with the death of the yellow eyed demon. Had they come back? He noticed that Sam had been unusually quiet on the drive back and seemed lost in thought.

"Sam you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…just a little cold." Sam gave a nervous laugh as he warmed his hands up in front of the heater vent. He himself was worried…. Were his psychic powers coming back? Or was this whole thing just some weird realistic nightmare?

"Tell me again what you remember?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in the seat trying to think.

"I went to bed and the next thing I remember was a girl standing in front of me holding a pink rose."

"A pink rose?"

"Yeah….and then the next thing I remember is hearing you calling for me."

"You don't remember coming out to the lake?"

"No."

"But you're sure it was Melody?"

"I'm pretty sure…but…"

"But what?"

"At first she looked beautiful, but then her skin suddenly turned grey and her body became covered in ice crystals."

"She didn't say anything to you?"

"Not that I can remember. She just kept holding the rose out toward me."

"Why a rose?"

"I don't know….it must symbolize something…but what?"

**Later that night**

While Sam was taking a hot shower Dean pushed his bed over in front of the door. If his brother walked in his sleep anymore tonight he'd have to go through him to get out the door.

Sam smiled as he walked back into the room.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah I think it is."  
"Dean it probably was just a weird nightmare and it won't happen again."

"What if it does?...Damn it Sam this is nothing to mess around with, you could have died out there tonight. Something happened to cause you to leave your bed and go to the lake, and until we figure out what's going on my bed is staying right here each night."

"Whatever." Sam was too tired to argue, he was exhausted as he climbed into bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

Dean watched TV for awhile trying to stay awake to make sure his brother stayed in bed but eventually he too fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up early and immediately looked over at his brother. Sam was sitting up in bed a strange expression on his face.

"Sammy? What's up?" Dean asked as he climbed out of bed and stood next to his brother's. "You okay?" He asked as he reached out and touched his arm….it felt as cold as ice. "Sammy?" Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gently shook it.

Sam snapped out of his trance and looked at him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. What's going on Sam?"

Sam shivered as he pulled the covers up trying to get warm.

"She was here Dean."

"Melody?"

"Yeah. … She wanted me to follow her but….I couldn't….the bed was in the way."

"Thank God." Dean said softly. "Are you sure she was here Sam or was it just a dream? You've had vivid dreams before…You used to walk in your sleep when you were a kid, not often but you did." Dean tried to convince himself as well as Sam that the whole thing was only a dream and that his brother wasn't having psychic visions again.

"I…I don't know…it seemed so real." Sam shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "You're probably right….it was probably just a dream." Sam got out of bed then glanced over at Dean before leaning down and picking up a pink rose which lay on the floor near his bed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter eleven

"What the hell?" Dean said as he took the rose from Sam's hand.

"Then she was here….I wasn't dreaming."

"But why was she here? And why you? You'd think she'd appear to someone who knew her, not a stranger."

"I don't know…I wish I did." Sam looked over at Dean. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we can't just sit around here waiting to see if she comes back. I guess all we can do is head down to Mallory's and maybe something will turn up there."

**Mallory's**

The brothers walked into Mallory's and were once more greeted by suspicious looks. They tried their best to ignore them as they sat down at a table and ordered some burgers and beer. When the barmaid brought their order over Sam looked up at her.

"Tina's not working today?"

"No…" The girl glanced over to where Kevin and his friends were sitting. "…she called off."

"She's not sick is she?"

Kevin angrily pushed his chair back and walked over to their table, his friends followed.

"What's it matter to you?" He asked as he approached the brother's table.

"I was just wondering. She seemed like a nice girl."

"Well what kind of girl she is is none of your business." Kevin said leaning down and glaring into Sam's face.

"Get out of my face." Sam said as he gripped his beer glass tightly.

"Or what?"

Dean could tell Kevin was looking for any excuse for a fight and he didn't want Sam getting involved in one.

"Okay everybody just calm down. My brother just asked how the girl was, that's all. There's no reason to get in his face about it."

"Your brother thinks he can just walk in here and stir up trouble. He thinks he's a big shot just because he works for a movie studio." Kevin said to Dean then looked at Sam. "Tina's my girl, and you don't need to know anything else but that."

"That's not what I heard; I heard she wasn't your girl you only think she is."

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. He knew it was useless to tell Sam to shut up and knew it was only a matter of time before fists flew. But before he could even attempt to defuse the situation Kevin had grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him out of his chair. But Sam was quick and easily sidestepped the fist that flew towards his face and delivered own of his own to Kevin's stomach.

Dean could see one of Kevin's buddies reach for a pool stick but before he could bring it down on the back of Sam's head Dean grabbed it and yanked it out of the man's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean warned the man. If he couldn't stop his brother from getting into a fight at least he could make sure it was a fair fight.

Kevin rushed towards Sam and body slammed him into one of the tables. He landed hard on top of it knocking over the pitchers of beer and glasses. They crashed to the floor and he landed painfully on top of them. Dean winced in worry when he saw Sam get up blood dripping from his arms where the glass had cut him. But he knew Sam didn't need any help, he could tell his brother was taking it easy on Kevin because he didn't want to hurt him too badly. He also knew if he tried to interfere the whole bar would turn into one big barroom brawl, so he stayed back out of the way as he kept his eyes on Kevin's friends making sure none of them tried anything. Finally Sam had no choice but to take Kevin down. A few quick punches and Kevin was out cold on the floor.

"You okay?" Dean asked when Sam walked back over to him.

"Yeah…but I guess we better get out of here. It looks like the natives are getting restless." Sam could tell Kevin's buddies weren't happy that their man had lost.

As they passed the bartender on their way out Dean tossed some money onto the counter in front of him to pay for part of the damages that the fight had caused.

"Looks like you got some nasty cuts." Dean said as he examined Sam's arms once they were back in the car. "Let's get you back to the motel and cleaned up."

**On the way back to the motel**

They were almost at the motel when Sam spotted Tina walking along the side of the road.

"Pull over!" He grabbed at the wheel and almost pulled it out of Dean's hand. "It looks like she's hurt!" He told Dean as he pulled up next to her.

Sam jumped out of the car and ran over to her; Dean got out also but stood next to the car.

"Tina you okay?" He asked as he gently put his finger under her chin and lifted up her face. What he saw caused the anger in him to boil. She had a bruise on her cheek and a small cut on her lip. "Who did this to you?" When she turned away from him he grabbed her. "Did he do this to you? Did Kevin do this?"

"He…he saw me go into your motel last night. He thought …you and I…"

She didn't have to finish, Sam knew what Kevin thought.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Easy Sam." Dean tried to calm his brother down.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Sam turned back toward the car.

"Sam…."

"Get out of my way Dean!"

Sam pushed his brother aside then jumped in the car and sped back in the direction of the bar before Dean could stop him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ice Princess

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter twelve

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean shouted as he watched his car speed out of sight. He looked at Tina. "Do you have a car?" Dean knew that even though Sam was a superb fighter there was no way he would be able to handle all of Kevin's friends, not at the same time. He had to get to him and either stop him or join him in the fight.

"Yeah…but it's back at my house."

"And where's that?"

"About a mile away."

Dean wasn't sure what to do. He could pull out his gun and attempt to hijack a car, but if he was spotted by a cop he'd be of no use to Sam. Plus the area they were in had no street light or stop sign, so other then jumping in front of a car and waving his gun there would be no way to stop one.

**Mallory's**

Sam flew into the parking lot and ran into the bar.

"Where the hell is he?" He shouted as he looked around for Kevin. He spotted Kevin's friends sitting at some tables in a dark corner in the back and figured Kevin was probably with them. They stood up as he walked over to them.

"Where is he?" Sam asked as he clenched his fists.

The men didn't say anything as they kept their eyes on the barroom door expecting Dean to walk in at any moment, when he didn't Kevin stood up surrounded by his buddies. Sam had beaten him in front of his friends and he was livid and now that he knew Sam was alone he summoned up the courage to face him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You think you're a big man beating on a girl? Well I'll show you how big you are…." Sam tried to push his way toward Kevin but he quickly stepped behind his friends. Soon Sam was in a fight with at least eleven men. He easily took most of them down but there were way too many of them and finally he was knocked to the floor from a blow to the back of his head. The last thing he saw was Kevin smiling down at him right before he kicked him in the face.

**Later**

When Sam woke up he immediately knew he was in trouble. He could tell he was in the back of a pickup truck but worse then that his hands were tied behind his back. He began struggling to free himself but he could tell who ever had tied him had done a good job of it. He knew it could take hours to work the ropes loose. He wished he hadn't taken off on Dean like he had, but he was angry and wasn't thinking. He knew that together they could have easily taken the men down. Sam knew that Dean was going to kick his ass when he found him….that was if he found him. He had no idea what these men planned to do with him but he knew it couldn't be good. The truck suddenly skidded to a stop and he was thrown violently against the side of the vehicle. He kicked out at the five men who drug him from the bed of the truck but it didn't do any good, with his hands tied there was little he could do. He looked around and noticed he was at the lake. _'This can't be good'_ he thought.

**Mallory's**

Dean finally had managed to flag down a car without having to use his gun and the couple dropped him off in front of Mallory's. He hurried inside praying he'd find Sam sitting at the bar, but he wasn't. Dean watched as the bartender swept the broken glass off of the floor. As soon as he saw Dean he walked over to the phone.

"Get out of here or I'm calling the cops."

"I'm not here to cause any problems; I'm only looking for my brother."

"Well that brother of yours tore up my place."

"Where is he?"

The bartender turned around ignoring him and continued sweeping. Dean walked over and stood next to him.

"I asked you a question." Dean was sure the bartender knew what had happened to Sam and he was going to find out even if he had to beat it out of him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter thirteen

**The Lake**

"So you want to learn about this so called ghost huh?" Kevin asked as he walked over to Sam who stood between two of his men. "Well me and my boys are going to show you first hand." He first punched Sam in the stomach, Sam's knees buckled but he was held up by the men. Kevin then stepped behind Sam and blindfolded him.

Kevin and his men then began leading Sam out onto the ice.

Sam began to panic as his childhood fear of the ice came racing back to him and he tried his best to break away from them but he was totally helpless. Even if he could get away, with the blindfold on he'd have no idea which way to go.

"No….no please…." He begged softly, as he remembered the feeling of the icy water sucking the air from his lungs.

"Not so tough now are you kid?" Kevin asked mockingly.

Once they got to the center of the ice they pushed Sam down to his knees, then after first kicking him hard in his stomach, Kevin and his friends began heading back to the truck.

Sam lay on the ice shivering from both pain and fear as he listened to the terrifying sound of the ice cracking as the men walked away laughing.

**Mallory's**

"I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where's my brother?"

All the bartender had to do was look in Dean's eyes to know he meant business.

"Kevin and his boys took him."

"Where? Where did they take him?"

"I don't know." When Dean started walking toward him the bartender backed up, he knew he wanted an answer. "I swear to God I don't know."

"Well you must have some idea."

The bartender thought for a few seconds then looked at Dean.

"Maybe to the lake."

Dean didn't wait to hear anything else. He ran from the bar and jumped in his car then quickly hotwired it since Sam had the key. He then flew toward the lake.

**The Lake**

Sam tried to move but he couldn't. He expected at any moment to hear the ice crack beneath him and to be plunged into the icy darkness. He knew if that happened he was dead, with his arms tied behind him and the blindfold on there would be no way to escape. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened to the sound of Kevin and his men laughing as they made their way off the ice. But then he heard the sound of their laughter turn to fear.

"What the hell's that?"

Sam heard one of the men shout.

"Oh my God it's her!" Another man screamed out.

"Run!" Another one yelled.

Sam lay helpless as he heard the unmistakable sound of the ice breaking and the men falling into the water. He heard their screams of fear and pain as the icy water fought to pull them under.

"Help! Help me!"

"Let's get out of here!" Kevin called out to the men that were still standing.

"Don't leave us! Help!"

But Kevin and the other men weren't about to stick around and try to help their friends. Their only thoughts were to get as far away from the lake as possible.

Sam heard the pickup truck start up and then the sound of screeching tires as it flew off the shoulder of the road and headed back into town.

He lay on the ice, his breath coming in short little gasps as he listened to the cries of the men grow weaker and weaker until there was only deadly silence. Now there was nothing he could do but wait for his turn.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews**.**

**Ice Princess**

Chapter fourteen

Dean was almost at the lake when he swerved to miss a pickup truck that was speeding toward him. He caught a quick glimpse of Kevin in the driver's seat as it went flying by and was about to spin around and follow them but when he looked in his rear view mirror he saw no sign of Sam in the bed of the truck, only a few of Kevin's friends. Had they dropped him off somewhere? Had they dropped him at the lake? He continued toward the lake praying he'd find his brother and wasn't making a mistake by not following the truck. If anything had happened to Sam he swore he'd go back to town and Kevin and his friends would regret the day they were born.

**The lake**

The first thing Dean noticed about the lake was that it was eerily quiet. He parked the Impala and walked to the edge of the ice. Out in the center he could barely make out a figure lying on his side.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean called out to him. In the darkness he couldn't even tell if it was his brother. But when the figure's head rose he could make out the long brown hair and knew it was his brother. "Sammy stay there! I'm coming out for you!"

Sam was both relieved and terrified when he heard his brother's voice, relieved that he wasn't alone and terrified that Dean too would fall into the water.

"Dean! Dean don't come out!"

"It's okay Sam I'll be careful." Dean was already slowly making his way to his brother.

"No Dean! She's here! She already pulled some of his friends into the lake!"

Dean hesitated for a few seconds as he looked around. He could see two holes which were slowly freezing over but he saw no sign of the spirit. He shivered as he thought of the fate of the two men.

As he inched his way closer he could now see his brother clearer and could tell that he was both bound and blindfolded. Those bastards had left him out there helpless with no possible way to get off the ice by himself. Dean could feel his anger at the men growing. Once he had his brother safe he was heading back into town to deal with Kevin.

"Sam it will be okay….just stay where you are."

Sam slowly managed to get to his feet.

"Dean go back! Don't come out here by yourself…go get help!"

Dean knew there was no way he was leaving his brother out there by himself while he went for help. He was terrified that if he did that his brother would be gone when he got back. He continued inching his way forward.

"Sammy I'm almost there. Just stay calm."

It was then Sam heard the ice cracking again and this time it was coming from the direction Dean was in.

"Dean go back!"

"Whoa!" Dean felt the ice shift and he dropped to his knees.

"Dean!" Sam took a few steps toward his brother.

"I'm okay Sammy …. I'm okay…just stay there, don't move…." He wasn't sure if he really was okay as he watched a large crack appear in front of him.

And then he saw her…a misty form standing in front of Sam.

"Get away from him…." He said softly not wanting to alarm his brother. "Just stay away from him bitch…" He continued moving slowly toward Sam. He was scared to death that any moment the ice beneath Sam would crack and he would disappear into the freezing water. With his hands tied behind him Dean knew Sam had no chance at all of getting out of the water once he fell in. And if the hole closed up as quickly as it did with the others there would be no way for him to get to his brother.

Instead of going after Sam the spirit slowly moved toward him. He could hear the ice cracking as she approached.

"Dean?" Sam could hear the sound also and he was terrified for his brother.

"It's okay Sam."

Sam suddenly felt a strange sensation and knew the spirit was there.

"She's here isn't she Dean?"

Dean saw no reason to lie.

"Yeah Sam she's here." Dean said right before the ice below him started to break apart.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter fifteen

"Dean! Dean you okay?" Sam shouted as he listened in horror to the sound of the ice cracking and knew it was coming from the direction his brother was in.

"Stay back Sam!" Dean shouted a warning when he saw Sam slowly trying to walk in his direction. He fought to keep his balance as he watched the ice crack beneath him.

"Melody! Melody please listen to me!" Sam shouted hoping to somehow get through to the spirit. "Don't hurt him….He's here to help you….to help you find peace! We both are! We have nothing to do with the night you died; we're only here to help you move on!"

At first the spirit did nothing but as Sam talked she slowly drifted back toward him. Dean breathed a sign of relief as the ice around him immediately stopped cracking.

"I don't know why you came to me….or what the pink rose means but we both want to help you. We don't know what happened to you…if it was an accident or if someone killed you. But you need to stop killing these men….you need to let go and move on."

Dean watched as the spirit's mouth moved but nothing came out. She started gliding back and forth in front of Sam and Dean could tell she was getting frustrated and was worried she'd take her frustration out on his brother.

"Sammy…." He said softly. "She's getting upset." He warned his brother.

"Is there anyway you can show us who did this to you?" Sam continued. He knew the only way to stop the killings was to find the answers.

She looked down at the ice and after a few seconds a letter started forming in front of Sam. Dean crept closer and closer as the spirit concentrated on carving the letter.

"What's happening Dean?" Sam had no idea what was going on.

"She's trying to spell a word but….I can't make it out…." Dean was still too far to clearly make out the letter. "I think it's an N or an M but…"

The spirit suddenly seemed to become enraged because she couldn't make them understand. She flew across the lake then flew back and passed right through Sam and disappeared under the ice. Sam fell to the ice as the spirit went through him then tried to catch his breath which had been sucked out of him as she passed through his body. He could feel the ice breaking beneath him and he tried desperately to stand but his feet only kept slipping and he couldn't get any traction. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he waited to feel the icy water reach up and grab him. But it wasn't the water that grabbed him, it was his brother.

Dean could see what was happening and made a mad dash to reach Sam. He grabbed his brother's jacket and pulled him to solid ice just as a hole opened up where Sam had just been. Then without giving his brother time to regain his footing, he began dragging Sam as fast as he could across the ice and to safety. Finally they reached the shore line and they both lay on the ground exhausted. After he caught his breath Dean reached over and pulled Sam's blindfold down. He winced in sympathy and anger when he saw the bruises on his brother's face. Kevin and his men had really worked him over. Sam then turned to his side so Dean could cut his ropes. Once he was free he sat on the shoreline rubbing his sore wrists.

"You ever take off on me again like that I'm kicking your ass." Dean told his brother as he sat back and finally relaxed now that Sam was safe.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it Sam; you could have got yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry I just overreacted."

"Yeah, I'd say you overreacted. You could have died tonight Sam."

"I don't think they were going to kill me, I think they just wanted to scare me."

"Sam, they beat the crap out of you then left you in the middle of a frozen lake tied up and blindfolded….Maybe they weren't going to kill you outright, but they sure as hell didn't give a damn if you lived or died. You could have frozen to death out there or worse you could have fallen through the ice and drowned."

Sam looked out at the frozen lake.

"I think she killed some of Kevin's friends. I heard them fall in but I don't know how many.

"I saw two holes, there could have been more."

"What is she trying to tell us Dean….the pink rose…and now…."

"The letter M or N." Dean finished Sam's sentence. "It could stand for Mallory's or if it was an N it could be Kevin's last name, Neider. Maybe she's naming her murderer."

"Well if she was trying to write Mallory's it could be any number of guys….it might not even be Kevin."

"After seeing how he treated Tina, and what he did to you, my money's on Kevin." Dean stood up then reached down to help Sam up. "Let's get out of here." Two or more men were dead and he didn't want the cops to drive by and see them out at the lake and start asking questions.

Sam winced in pain and rubbed his sore ribs as he stood up. The show of pain wasn't lost on Dean who grew even angrier at Kevin for hurting his brother. If it had been a fair fight he would have felt different. But Kevin hadn't fought fair, he had his buddies' team up on Sam and for that Dean was going to make sure he paid.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter sixteen

**Mallory's**

On the drive back to the motel Sam, exhausted from his ordeal, soon fell asleep. As Dean passed Mallory's he knew he should keep going but the thought of what these men did to his brother enraged him. He pulled into the parking lot then quietly got out of the car careful not to wake his brother. He locked the car doors then offered a couple who were leaving fifty dollars to come get him if Sam woke up. He then walked into Mallory's.

Kevin and two of his friends were sitting at the bar downing drink after drink still shook up from seeing the spirit and watching their friends drown. The others had gone home.

"She was there we all saw her!" Kevin told the bartender. "She killed Jake and Harrison! Just cracked the ice beneath them and pulled them under…."

"Was it that girl Melody? Was it really her?" The bartender asked. He too had heard of the legend as had the whole town. But this was the first time someone he actually knew had seen her and lived.

"I don't know..." Kevin gulped down a shot. "It happened so fast."

"It was her alright." One of Kevin's buddies said. "I could see her long red hair…. She would have killed all of us if we hadn't gotten out of there fast."

No one paid any attention to Dean who walked over and stood next to Kevin, they were all too wrapped up in the story their friends were telling.

"Including my brother." Dean said as he took one of the shots that was lined up in front of Kevin and downed it himself. He then looked Kevin in the face. "You and me buddy are going to have a long talk about that."

"Your brother tried to move in on my girl." Kevin said as he gulped down another shot and looked straight ahead. Right now he was too shook up by what he had witness to be afraid of Dean.

"So you beat your girlfriend up then leave my brother tied up helpless out at the lake. … He could have died…and if he had I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you….you'd be dead too." Dean meant every word. If Sam had died tonight Kevin would already be dead.

"I just wanted to scare him…I wanted him to stay away from my girl."

"So you tie his hands behind his back and blindfold him, then you take him to a lake that is known for its strange deaths and leave him there. … Sounds a little more then just trying to scare him."

"I didn't know the legend was true. I figured he'd get a good scare and then eventually untie himself and head on out of here."

"How 'bout Melody?"

Kevin finally turned his head and looked at Dean.

"What about her?"

"Did you try to scare her too? Did you chase her out onto the lake that night and watched as the ice broke and she fell in? Did you kill her Kevin?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kevin finally reacted. He spun toward Dean and threw a punch.

Dean easily avoided it then grabbed Kevin by his jacket and yanked him out of the chair.

"Let's see how tough you are without ten other guys backing you up." Dean punched Kevin in the stomach then when he was bent over delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Kevin tried to fight back but he was no match for Dean who was determined to make him pay for hurting his brother. Dean glanced back at Kevin's two friends who still sat at the bar, but instead of coming to help him they avoided any eye contact with Dean, neither one wanting to get involved. Two of their friends had died tonight because of Kevin's jealousy and neither one wanted to take on an enraged Dean. "My brother could have drowned tonight if that ice gave way." Dean shouted as he drug Kevin toward the men's restroom. "You want to know what it feels like to drown?" He asked as he pulled him over to a toilet. He then grabbed Kevin by his hair and forced his head into the bowl. He pulled him up every minute in order to get air but then plunged his head back into the water. Kevin kicked and struggled but he was no match for Dean. "You ever touch my brother again I'll kill you!" Dean screamed as he felt Kevin's body start to go limp.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter seventeen

Sam suddenly jolted awake and realized he was alone in the car. One look out the window and he knew where his brother was.

"Damn it Dean." He muttered to himself as he opened the door and started heading toward the bar.

"Your brother told us to keep an eye on you and that you were suppose to stay in the car." A man stepped in front of Sam. "He said to get him if you woke up."

"Yeah I guess he did." Sam said as he gently pushed the man out of the way and entered the bar.

At first when he didn't see his brother he began to get worried but when he heard the shouting coming from the men's restroom he knew exactly where to find him. He hurried into the restroom and slid on the wet floor, he caught himself before he went down.

"Dean!" He shouted when he saw what his brother was up to. He quickly pulled Dean away from Kevin. He then pulled Kevin's head out of the toilet. "Damn it Dean you're going to kill him!" He scolded his brother as Kevin gasped in much needed air.

"Just giving him a little taste of his own medicine." Dean said as he stood up and looked down at Kevin. "Drowning ain't much fun is it?" He asked Kevin who tried to push himself as far away from Dean as possible.

"Keep him away from me, he's nuts!" Kevin said to Sam as he continued backing up.

"You aren't telling me anything I don't already know." Sam looked at Dean. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have killed him."

"Just a little pay back."

"Damn it Dean you don't always have to be looking out for me. I could have handled this."

All of his life Dean had tried to protect his younger brother, but Sam knew a lot of times his brother had almost died because of it. He knew Dean only had a short time left and he'd be damned if something was going to happen to him before his time was up. He knew he'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to his brother while he was trying to protect him.

"No problem…I actually enjoyed it." Dean said as he walked over to Kevin and stood looking down at him. "You never answered my question….Did you kill Melody?" When Kevin didn't answer him Dean grabbed him and started pulling him back toward the toilet, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean stop it!"

Dean shook off Sam's hand.

"Sam this son of a bitch almost got you killed, not to mention getting his friends killed!"

"Okay…I realize that, but you can't keep dunking his head in the toilet. You're going to drown him."

"Okay, you're right. Maybe I'll just have to beat it out of him." Dean began pulling Kevin to his feet.

"I didn't kill Melody. I loved her." Kevin blurted out.

"Well then who did?"

"I don't know." When Kevin saw Dean clench his fist he added. "I swear I don't know."

"You have a funny way of showing how much you love your girlfriends." Sam said referring to the bruises on Tina's face.

"I admit I got a little rough with Tina ….but I didn't kill Melody." He quickly added. "We were dating…we were going to get married."

Dean and Sam looked at each other not knowing if they should believe him or not.

"We heard you had a fight that night."

"Yeah we did, but I didn't hurt her. I took off that night and left her at the bar….In the morning I found out she had drowned in the lake."

"You have no idea who would want to hurt her?"

"No….Nobody would have hurt her…they knew if they did they'd have to answer to me."

"What did you argue about that night?"

"She told me she was pregnant….She wanted to have an abortion but I didn't want her to. She was going to have my baby….she was going to have a baby girl."

Sam looked at Dean.

"The pink rose….She was trying to tell me she was pregnant and that the baby was a girl."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter eighteen

"Who…Who told you about the baby?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not sure…I think it was Melody."

"Melody? But she's dead, I went to her funeral."

"She came to me….in a dream."

"In a dream? But why you, she doesn't even know you?"

Dean stepped between Kevin and Sam cutting off Kevin's question.

"So you think that's what she was trying to tell you, that she was pregnant?" Dean asked Sam.

"I guess…it makes sense. I don't know what else a pink rose could represent."

"But why is she killing all these men?"

"I don't know, maybe she isn't trying to. Maybe she's been trying to tell them what happened to her and they didn't understand. You saw her; she gets frustrated when you don't understand what she's trying to say. Maybe her frustration is somehow causing the ice to break, maybe she doesn't mean for it to happen."

Kevin slowly pulled himself to his feet as he listened to them..

"Who are you two….and what brought you here?...You don't work for the movies do you? That was just a cover story wasn't it?"

Dean ignored him but Sam stepped around his brother and walked over to Kevin.

"We're here to try and end these deaths."

"And how can you do that?"

"Find out what really happened….Help her spirit find peace." Sam was beginning to believe that maybe Kevin was innocent. Maybe he really didn't have anything to do with the girl's death. He was a jerk for treating Tina the way he did, but that didn't mean he killed Melody. Maybe he really did love her. "Is there anyone you can think of who would want Melody dead?"

"No….there's no one."

"Are you sure?" Dean walked over and Kevin took a few steps back.

"Melody was a wild girl but she never did anything that someone would want to kill her for."

"Maybe she came between somebody's relationship. Maybe it wasn't a man who killed her, maybe it was someone's jealous girlfriend." Dean suggested.

"No." Kevin didn't seem convinced. "No one I know would have done that."

"Or maybe it was just an accident." Sam suggested. "Her mother said she crossed the lake all the time when it was frozen because it was a shortcut to her house. Maybe that night she crossed and fell in. Dying so young could have kept her spirit connected to the lake. Maybe there is no one to blame."

**Later back at the motel**

Dean and Sam left Mallory's and went back to the motel to go over what they had learned.

"So according to Kevin Melody was pregnant when she died." Dean said.

"And if what he said was true that he wanted the baby he wouldn't have killed her, by killing her his baby would have also died."

"Unless he's lying. If Melody was pregnant maybe he wanted the abortion and not her. Or….it might not have even been his. Maybe he found out and killed her. Maybe he is involved in this."

"Yeah but if he is why hasn't Melody killed him? She could have tonight, she had plenty of time."

"And why kill those other men instead of him?"

"I don't know….like I said maybe it wasn't intentional."

"But if Kevin didn't kill her then who did?"

"Maybe no one, maybe it was an accident."

"Or maybe there's still a murderer out there."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews

**Ice Princess**

Chapter nineteen

**Later that night**

Dean had slept with his bed once more against the door incase Sam had any more visitations from Melody. At three A.M. he woke up to the sound of Sam gasping for air. He quickly jumped out of his bed and ran over to Sam's. His brother lay in bed still asleep, his face slightly blue from lack of oxygen.

"Sammy?" He gently shook Sam, when he didn't immediately awake he shook him harder.

Sam's eyes flew open and he was grateful to see Dean standing in front of him instead of Melody as he tried to catch his breath.

"Was she here again?" Dean asked.

Sam could only nod; he was still unable to speak as he gasped in much needed air. Dean waited till Sam was breathing better before he continued questioning him.

"What did she want?"

"I dreamt she was standing on the ice holding a rose, but this time it was a red rose. I tried to talk to her, I asked her to tell me what had happened to her. She tried to tell me but she couldn't speak … Then the ice cracked and I fell in. She kept holding onto me trying to make me understand but I just kept sinking deeper and deeper. I couldn't breathe ….it was just like when I was a kid." Sam winced at the memory. "I couldn't get any air and I kept getting pulled down. But for some reason I don't think she wanted to kill me….I think she was trying to tell me something and she got frustrated when I couldn't understand."

"Why a red rose this time? Do you think it signifies blood? Do you think she wants us to know she was murdered and it wasn't an accident?"

"I don't know…." Sam thought for a few seconds then remembered something. "Do you remember when we went to see her mother?….She had red roses all over her living room Maybe Melody wants us to go back there….Maybe the mother knows the killer but doesn't even realize it."

**Later at the Monroe house**

They drove up to the Monroe house, got out of the car, and rang the doorbell. When no one answered Dean knocked loudly on the door.

"Mrs. Monroe….Maddie?"

Her car was in the driveway and her TV was on so they knew she was home. Five minutes later when they still hadn't gotten a response Dean looked over at Sam.

"What do you think?"

"She could be hurt. Maybe we should go in….If she's sleeping or something we'll just apologize."

Dean tried the door and it was unlocked. They cautiously entered the house, each keeping their hand on their guns in case they were needed.

"Maddie?" Sam called out for her. He hoped that whoever had killed Melody hadn't come after her mother because they had reopened the case. Maybe Maddie knew something and the killer wasn't taking any chances. "Mrs. Monroe are you here?"

They searched the first floor but found nothing. Dean pointed toward the basement indicating that was where he was heading, Sam pointed upstairs. They gave each other a '_watch your back_' nod then went off in different directions.

**The basement**

Dean opened the basement door, turned on the light, and slowly walked down the steps. Even with the light on the basement was dark and gloomy.

"Mrs. Monroe?"

There was no answer. He could hear the wash machine running and walked in that direction hoping he wasn't going to find a body. It was then he noticed a table against the wall which had various size picture frames on it. He walked over and picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of a pretty teenager with red hair, but there was a black X drawn through the picture.

"What the hell?" He said as he picked up another frame whose picture also was of the girl and it too had an X drawn across it. He remembered when they had first came to the Monroe house he had thought it odd that there were no pictures of her daughter in the living room. But he had just brushed it off as a woman not wanting to be reminded daily of what she had lost. But here in the basement there was a whole table of pictures each one of the same girl at various stages in her life, each with a black X drawn through it. It was then he heard a noise behind him. He had just started to turn when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Ice Princess

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter twenty

**Upstairs**

"Mrs.Monroe?" Sam knocked on one of the bedroom doors. "Maddie you in there?"

He slowly pushed the door open his hand resting on his gun in case it was needed. Sam immediately realized that the room must have been Melody's. It was a typical girl's room. The walls were covered in posters of rock stars and movie stars. Sam walked over and picked up one of the many snow globes that were throughout the room. He felt an overwhelming sadness as he shook it and watched the snow flakes cover the little girl in the globe who skated across a frozen pond.

"I'm so sorry Melody." He said softly as he placed it back on the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie's voice boomed out behind him.

Startled, Sam spun around his gun in his hand. When he saw Maddie he quickly holstered it.

"Mrs. Monroe I'm so sorry. We saw your car out front and heard the TV on; we were worried when you didn't answer the door."

"So you walked right in." Maddie said as she pushed past Sam and entered her daughter's room.

"I'm sorry…we thought you might be hurt."

"And why would I be hurt?" She asked as she turned around.

"We don't think Kevin killed your daughter. We think someone else did it."

"Who?"

"We're not sure, maybe an old boyfriend, or a jealous girlfriend."

"Oh." Maddie walked over to her daughter's desk and picked up the same snow globe Sam had been looking at.

"Maddie why didn't you come to the door when you heard us knocking?"

"I was out in the shed getting some garden supplies."

"Didn't you hear us pull up?" The shed was only a short distance from the front of Maddie's house and Sam knew that it would be almost impossible not to hear a car pull up, especially the Impala which had a loud engine.

"No I didn't."

"We parked right out front… I would have thought you'd…" Sam stopped when he saw a hint of anger flash in Maddie's eyes. He didn't want her to think he was accusing her of lying.

Maddie started walking around the room looking at the different objects that had once been her daughters.

"This was Melody's room. I don't come here very often. I like to keep the room private, just like she left it."

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean any disrespect by coming in. I was just worried something might have happened to you."

"Melody was a good girl till she started hanging around that Neider kid. She told me she was pregnant." She looked at Sam. "Imagine that…a nice Catholic girl having that creature's baby."

"I'm sorry ma'am but it happens."

"You approve of premarital sex?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Well…" Sam wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to anger her further. "It's really not for me to say if it's right or wrong."

"Premarital sex is a sin against God."

"Maybe so, but if they were in love I see nothing wrong with it."

"Love! My daughter was a whore!"

Sam couldn't believe she was talking about her dead daughter this way.

"Having sex doesn't make your daughter a whore ma'am."

"According to the Good Book it does."

"There are many interpretations of the Bible."

Maddie glared up at him.

"You're just like the others aren't you? Lusting after women….causing them to sin…."

"Maddie I didn't come here to get in an argument with you. I'll just find my friend and we'll go."

"Your friend is out by the lake."

"The lake?"

Why would Dean be out at the lake? Was Melody calling to him?

"I saw him there looking out at the lake."

Sam didn't say a word as he walked by Maddie and hurried outside. He walked to the edge of the lake but didn't see any sign of Dean. He turned around to Maddie who had walked up next to him.

"You're sure it was him?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She suddenly threw up her arm and pointed to the left of the lake. "Over there!"

Sam turned but saw nothing.

"Dean!" He called out. He never saw Maddie as she raised the snow globe behind him and brought it down hard against the back of his head. He dropped to his knees and she quickly hit him again opening a large gash on the back of his head. He fell forward and lay still, the bloody snow globe of a little girl skating on a frozen pond lay next to him.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter twenty one

Maddie kicked Sam in the ribs to make sure he was really unconscious. When he didn't move she went to the shed and returned with a large sled used to haul firewood to the house, some rope, and an ax. She then rolled Sam's body onto the sled and tied his hands and feet. When she was finished she stood up and looked down at him.

"You want to find out what happened to my daughter? Well I'm going to take you out and show you." She then tossed the ax on top of Sam's chest and began pulling the sled out onto the ice. She figured once she got rid of this one she'd go back and take care of his partner.

**The basement**

Dean moaned softly as he slowly woke up. He gingerly touched the back of his head then looked down at his bloody hand. At first he couldn't remember what had happened or even where he was. But the first thing he thought of was his brother.

"Sammy?" He called out as he slowly stood up. "Sammy you here?" He began looking around the basement praying he wasn't going to find his brother's body lying in a pool of blood. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered going into the basement and seeing the pictures and that was about it. From the way the back of his head was pounding he figured he must have gotten hit from behind, but by who? And where were Sam and Maddie? Had whoever hit him also attacked them? Were they lying hurt somewhere or even worse? Dean took out his gun and went upstairs. He searched the entire house with no luck. He then looked out a window on the second floor and could see someone pulling a sled out onto the frozen lake. He quickly hurried downstairs and ran outside.

He stood at the edge of the lake and could now tell it was Maddie who was out on the ice. He watched as she stopped in the middle of the lake and began chopping at the ice next to the sled with an ax. What the hell was she doing he wondered? He squinted his eyes trying to see what she had on the sled but he couldn't tell.

"Maddie! Maddie get off the ice!" He shouted out to her. "It's not safe out there!"

She looked at him for a few seconds but said nothing as she turned away and continued chopping at the ice.

"Maddie my partner and I came out here to talk to you. We don't think Kevin killed Melody. We think it was someone else and that they might come out here looking for you. We wanted to warn you, but then someone knocked me out in your basement and now my partner's missing. Did you see him?"

Maddie ignored him as she stood back and looked at the hole she had made. It was then Dean could make out Sam's green jacket and shaggy brown hair on the sled. An icy cold chill went through him and his heart started pounding as he pulled out his gun and started out onto the ice.

"Get away from him Maddie!" Dean shouted as he pointed the gun toward her.

"Your partner is no better then my daughter. They are both sinners in the eyes of God. He needs to die just like my daughter did, so that their souls can be saved."

"Back away from him Maddie!" Dean warned her again.

"Only death will save your partner's soul as death saved my daughter's"

"Maddie talk to me…." Dean slowly inched closer to her. If he could just get her talking he might be able to distract her long enough to stop her. "Tell me about your daughter…tell me how you saved her."

"She came home that night full of booze; I could smell it on her, just like I could smell the men on her. We met here, here on the ice. She told me she was going to have his baby… a baby born from sin. I had to stop her; I had to kill her in order to save her. I knocked her out….just like I did your partner… then I pushed her into the water. The water washed her sins away and she was saved."

"Maddie you did what you thought was right. So now do what is right….step away from my partner."

"I found him in her bedroom. He was looking for her….He was looking to sin with her."

"No Maddie he wasn't looking for her, he was looking for you. We thought you were hurt." Dean kept the gun leveled at her. "Now…I need you to step away from him. I'm not going to hurt you…I just need you to back away."

Instead of backing up Maddie leaned down and picked up Sam's gun which she then pointed at his head.

"Drop your gun or your partner dies still burdened by his sin."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Ice Princess

Thanks for the reviews.

**Ice Princess**

Chapter twenty two

"Whoa! … Whoa Maddie just take it easy!" Dean said as he raised his gun over his head trying to show her he meant her no harm.

"Throw it away! Throw it away now or I'll send your partner straight to Hell!"

Dean was certain she meant it. He laid the gun at his feet.

"Now kick it away! Kick it hard!"

Dean knew without the gun there would be no way to stop her; she was still too far away, but he had no choice; she still held Sam's gun pointed at his head. He could tell that in her state of mind she wouldn't hesitate to use it. He reluctantly kicked the gun away.

"Okay Maddie the gun's gone. We can talk now." He kept his hands in the air as he slowly walked toward her.

"We have nothing to say."

"Maddie enough people have been hurt….we need to end this."

"I'm going to end this…I'm going to end this right now." With that said she bent down and pushed Sam into the hole she had made in the ice.

"Noooooooo!" Dean screamed as he ran toward her completely forgetting the gun she still had.

He reached her just as she stood up and pointed the gun at him. He heard the shot and felt a sharp pain shoot across his shoulder but he ignored it as he grabbed Sam's gun and tossed it across the ice. He then punched Maddie in the face and pushed her away as he knelt by the hole.

"Sammy! Sam!" He screamed as he looked into the freezing water. Sam was no where in sight.

**Under the ice**

As soon as he hit the ice cold water Sam regained consciousness. His first instinct was to take a deep breath which only resulted in him inhaling the frigid water. He began to panic when he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. His mind screamed out for his brother as his body drifted with the current.

**On the ice**

"Sam!" Dean reached into the freezing water and felt around praying he'd feel Sam's jacket but all he felt was water. He knew jumping in after Sam wasn't going to help, he would only get himself in trouble and if that happened no one would be able to help his brother. "Oh God please! Please don't take him!" He cried out as he grabbed the ax and followed the current above the ice praying he'd see some sign of his brother.

**Under the ice**

Sam struggled to get out of the ropes, but being submerged in water only made them tighter. His body started to go into convulsions from lack of oxygen and he knew he was going to die. His last conscious thought was of Dean.

**On the ice**

"Sammy!" Dean kept calling out over and over. He knew his brother couldn't last more then a few minutes under the water. Or was he already dead? Had Maddie killed him before she dumped him in the water? "Oh God Sammy where are you?" Dean fell to his knees in frustration as tears filled his eyes. The current under the ice was swift and could have carried his brother anywhere. But then as if by a miracle he spotted something green under the ice a few yards away. He ran and stood over, it was Sam's jacket. He swung the ax around and began hacking at the ice right next to Sam's body. When the opening was large enough he reached under the ice and pulled Sam's lifeless body out of the hole and up onto the ice. The first thing he did was take out his knife and cut the ropes from his brother's body.

"Sammy?" He patted Sam's face as he looked into his glazed over eyes. Tears ran down Dean's face as he looked at the blue lips and grey face of his brother. "Oh God no…Please no!" His mind flashed back to when he has lost his brother before. He couldn't go through that again, not again. "Sammy!" He cried out as he began giving him CPR even though he could tell it was too late….Sam was dead. He never saw Maddie pick up the gun and walk toward him.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Ice Princess

This is the last chapter. As always, thanks to all who took the time to review. Hope you liked the story and aren't disappointed in the ending.

**Ice Princess **

Chapter twenty three

"Your friend's soul is now cleansed." She said as she pointed the gun at Dean who ignored her and continued the CPR praying that there might still be a little life still left in Sam.

After a few minutes he knew it was useless and that Sam was gone. He pulled his brother into his arms and held him tight as he buried his face in Sam's neck and sobbed. His heart broke knowing that Sam died the one way he had always been terrified of as a kid, under the ice on a frozen pond.

"His sins have been washed away." Maddie continued preaching as she walked closer. "You should rejoice now, not mourn."

Dean's hand slowly reached for the knife that he had used to cut Sam free. She killed his brother, now he was going to kill her.

"You unholy bitch!" He said as he stood up and faced her, the knife gripped firmly in his hand.

"He had to die….they all had to die."

"No one had to die! No one but you!" Dean stood up and walked toward Maddie, the knife hidden in his hand. He knew if she fired the gun he was dead but he really didn't care. The only thing he had left in this world was gone and he wanted to be too.

He watched her raise the gun and waited for the shot but it didn't come. Instead a blue mist came out of the ice and began to surround Maddie. She stared backing up, her eyes large with fear. Slowly the mist materialized into the form of a girl… Melody.

"You're dead! I saw you die with my own eyes!" Maddie screamed as Melody reached out toward her mother. "No! You stay away from me! I will not be touched by a sinner!"

Dean watched as Melody continued walking toward her mother backing her slowly up toward the hole he had made in the ice. Maddie gave a little scream as she tumbled backward into the freezing water. She struggled in the water trying to keep her head up above the water while her heavy clothing pulled her down.

"Help! Help me!" She screamed as she reached out for Dean.

He instinctively began to reach for her but then glanced back at the body of his brother and stopped. This woman had killed her daughter and now his brother….she deserved her fate.

The underwater current quickly grabbed hold of her and began pulling her away from the opening in the ice. Dean could see the terrified look on her face as her body passed under him beneath the ice. He threw down the knife and went back to his brother. He sat down on the ice and pulled Sam once more into his arms as he put his head down and rocked back and forth cradling his body. He had never felt this much pain before. Sam was gone and he wanted to be too. He suddenly felt a strange chill and looked up into Melody's face. She stood over him with outstretched hands. It was obvious she wanted his brother.

"Get away from him!" Dean shouted as he pulled Sam even closer. His brother was dead, why would Melody want him? But when he looked into her face he didn't see hate, he saw something else…sadness…compassion….. He lowered Sam back onto the ice and watched as Melody knelt down next to him and put her mouth over his. For a full minute she blew air into his lungs. She then stood up and with once last sad glance at Dean slowly disappeared, but not back into the water, this time her spirit flew off into the sky. She had got her vengeance and no longer felt the need to stay earthbound.

Dean moved next to Sam and watched as the color in his face became pink again and as his glazed eyes turned clear.

"Sammy?" Dean leaned down and looked into his brother's face.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at him confused.

"Oh God Sammy…" Dean pulled his brother into an embrace. "It's good to have you back."

"Back? Where was I?...What….what's going on Dean?" Sam asked as he pulled away from his brother and looked around.

"What do you remember?"

"I…I remember Maddie saying you were out on the lake but I couldn't find you. Then the next thing I remember I couldn't breathe….I was so cold and I couldn't breathe. I was under the water and I was drowning…. Then I think…." Sam stopped and looked at Dean not sure if he wanted to continue.

"Go on." Dean encouraged him.

"Then …then I think I saw Melody….she grabbed my jacket and pulled me up from the bottom of the lake."

"So that's how I found you. You were under the ice Sam and I couldn't find you. I thought you were gone until I saw your jacket under the ice. She must have pulled you up so I could find you. But…."

"But what?"

"Sam you were dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah dead."

"But then how….?"

"She saved you Sam. She breathed life back into your body."

"Why?"

"I don't know….Maybe because she knew you were trying to help her find peace."

It was then Sam noticed Dean's bleeding shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked as he reached toward his brother's shoulder.

"Maddie shot me….but it's just a graze."

"Maddie? Where is she?" Sam said looking around.

"She's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

Dean nodded toward the hole in the ice.

"You didn't…." Sam didn't want to believe that Dean had pushed Maddie into the water.

"No….Melody did. Maddie is the one who killed Melody."

"Maddie?" Sam couldn't believe the woman had killed her own daughter. "You saw Melody?" When Dean nodded he continued. "Where did she go?"

"She left Sam…I think she's gone for good. I think she found her peace now that someone knows what happened."

"But what about all the people she killed."

"Maybe it wasn't intentional. Maybe like you said she tried to show them what happened and got frustrated and that caused the ice to break."

"Or maybe she really did murder those people for reasons we'll never know."

"Maybe." Dean stood up then reached down and helped Sam up. "But right now all I care about is getting off this damn ice and back to the motel and take a nice hot shower."

"You and me both." Sam said as he started to follow Dean off the ice. He stopped for a second and glanced back and watched as the water froze once more over the two holes in the ice leaving no trace of what had happened there.

"You coming?" Dean turned around waiting for his brother.

"Yeah, wait up." Sam hurried to his brother's side and together they left the lake and the mystery behind them.

The End


End file.
